Wallace's Eyes
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Daisuke likes Wallace's eyes. He likes them a lot. :::Wallasuke, Daisuke/Wallace:::


**Wallace's Eyes  
By Amphitrite**  
.  
.  
.

_Daisuke likes Wallace's eyes. He likes them a lot.  
_**Disclaimer: **This story is based on the third Digimon movie and its characters and situations, all created and owned by Toei Animation and Bandai.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi.  
**Additional Notes:** Oh man, it's been years since I saw Digimon, but I asked for the movie for Christmas (I can't find my VHS version of it) and after watching it, I was like... How the hell did I miss this pairing before? Then, I looked it up and realized that I hadn't, since all the fanfiction was familiar, haha. But the stories featuring Daisuke and Wallace are lacking in number, so I decided to add my own to the mix. Enjoy! (Reviews would be greatly appreciated.)  
.  
.  
.  
.

Three minutes after meeting Wallace, Daisuke decided that his eyes were too blue. Staring into them as the two boys made conversation as stowaways in a rundown truck, he wondered if they were false. No real eyes would even dare to dream of being that blue.

When Wallace smiled and flirted shamelessly with Miyako, his eyes sparkled with mischief and simple enjoyment. While Miyako blushed like a silly schoolgirl, Daisuke felt a distinct twist in his gut. Undeniably jealous, he wished that Wallace would smile at him like that. Besides, Daisuke was cuter than Miyako. Wallace had to have noticed! Then, Wallace joked about Hikari, and Daisuke felt torn apart. He felt that it was his duty to defend Hikari's honor, but he also felt indignant about how interested Wallace appeared to be in girls.

When Wallace apologized for overstepping Daisuke's territory, his eyes conveyed his sincerity—along with some fear and anxiety. Daisuke wondered what in the boy's life would make him believe that he needed to apologize for something so trivial and silly. Simultaneously, he secretly indulged in the attention Wallace gave him.

When Wallace yelled at everyone and refused to open up about Chocomon, his eyes radiated his frustration and again, his fear. Wallace's defensiveness was starting to anger Daisuke. Daisuke could never resist helping someone in need, and despite how Wallace kept trying to push him away, Daisuke decided that he was going to break through Wallace's barriers and help this American boy with the too-blue eyes.

When Wallace saw how determined Daisuke was to make him reveal his past, his eyes shone with gratefulness and awe. Daisuke decided that it was cute, but a little silly. Did Wallace really think that he would abandon a fellow Digidestined, especially after fighting alongside him?

When Wallace finally spilled his story to Daisuke, his eyes reflected his sense of loss, unshed tears brimming within them. The helplessness and sadness that consumed him were nearly tangible. Touched deeply, Daisuke wished that he could hug him to assure him that everything would be okay. The loneliness implied by the story did nothing to quail the sympathy Daisuke felt; he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to help Wallace—whether it be fighting with him against Chocomon or merely offering support and someone to confide in. Suddenly overwhelmed, he surprised both Wallace and himself by bursting into tears.

When Wallace stepped forward to contend with Chocomon and the sky turned from blue to black, his eyes featured a loud mix of fear, sadness, and determination. Daisuke ran to his side as V-mon ran to Terriermon's side, ready to support him no matter what. Throughout the entire battle, he felt an indescribable connection to Wallace—a connection that he had never felt with anyone else. Daisuke had a several close friends, but not a best friend, and something about the way they were fighting side by side made him realize that he wanted Wallace to be his best friend.

When Wallace kissed Miyako and Hikari as they said goodbye to him, Daisuke felt a pang of jealousy course through him—although of whom he was jealous of was debatable.

"Hey!" he protested futilely.

"Jealous, Daisuke?" Wallace teased, white teeth practically glimmering in a brilliant smile.

"What?" Daisuke exclaimed indignantly. "Noo—" But Wallace moved until he was in Daisuke's personal space—still grinning unrepentantly—and promptly took Daisuke's head in his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Incredibly surprised, Daisuke's eyes shot wide open. After overcoming his shock, he decided to just go with his instinct (as usual) and kissed back eagerly, slipping his arms around Wallace's neck and melting in his embrace as the blonde boy probed his welcoming mouth with his warm tongue. The other Digidestined faded into the background—all Daisuke could think about were Wallace's warm breath, Wallace's firm hands gripping his shirt, and Wallace's amazing kissing skills.

It was over way too soon, in Daisuke's opinion. Wallace was the first to reluctantly pull back, though his arms seemed to refuse to leave Daisuke's waist. He seemed content on merely standing in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes flickering about Daisuke's face, as if committing every part of it to memory.

"What was that?!" Daisuke burst out, unable to stand the silence.

"That was my way of saying, 'Don't you dare ever forget about me, Daisuke Motomiya.'"

In an almost embarrassingly girly gesture, Daisuke threw his arms around Wallace and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, buddy. You know I won't."

When he had to depart with the others, Daisuke felt a pang of remorse for having to leave his new friend behind in this foreign country; he ached to bring Wallace back to Japan with them, to show him his house, the school soccer field, their hangout, his favorite noodle stand.

When he reached his hands into his pockets, he found a scrap of paper with an e-mail address on it. "Don't forget me," it read in silly looking Japanese. Daisuke smiled.

Two months later, Daisuke continually found his thoughts straying to Wallace, to whom he was still corresponding via e-mail and instant messaging. During class, he thought of Wallace's smile, toothy and blinding, self-satisfied and endearing. Hanging out with the gang, he thought of how alone Wallace had seemed, so new to having friends, people who wanted to help him just for the sake of helping him. Before he slept, he remembered the feeling of Wallace's arms around him, and that sweet, sweet kiss.

But most of all, Daisuke just thought about Wallace's blue, blue eyes, and wished that he could see them again.


End file.
